Earth's Remnants 2 (Map Game)
Earth's Remnants 2 is a sequel of Earth's Remnants, in the Future Wikia. I, Derpmaster21, was the creator of the original Earth's Remnants. It died, and I felt that I needed a sequel, and here it is; Earth's Remnants 2! Map Rules (PLZ READ BERFORE JOINING) * No cursing or foul language, you will be removed from the map game * No racist comments, you will also be removed from the map game * Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page * The game creator's word overrides all others * The head mod's word overrides all except the game creators * If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section * If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section * You can only play as one country * Please stay active! '''Check back at least every 3 days! * If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else * No nukes please, this is a post-apocalyptic map game, * Please Please Please consult me or the head mod if you want to be a mod * '''STAY PLAUSIBLE * After 3 implausibilities, you will be banned * Both parties must agree to an alliance * HAVE FUN * Oh and BTW, you can choose from the pre-created countries (from the original game, with a few additions and changes) or create a new one! It's up to you! Map Countries: * Greater Cambodia:Derpmaster21 * Prussia * Togo * Fiji * Great Lakes * Pacifica (California, Oregon, Washington (NOT DC), Alaska, Hawaii) * New England-MegaloKaiser * Neo-Byzantines (Greece and East and North Thrace) - Epic * Finland * Soviet Socialist Republic of Moscow (SSRM) * Tibet * Xiang China (Controls Beijing, Shanghai, and everything 300 km around the two cities) * Siberia * Borneo * Santiago de PatagoniaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:08, June 30, 2016 (UTC) * Java: Hexarafi * New Guinea * Saharan Union (Egypt, Northern Sudan, Libya, Tunisia, Algeria, Morroco) * Islamic State (NO CONNECTION TO ISIS WHATSOEVER EXCEPT SAME PLACE)-Bozstan * Fujian * Johor * Khanate of Lesser Mongolia (Mongolia without the border zones) * Arizona * Congan Tribes (can form Congo) * Amazonian Tribes (can form Amazonia-Peru) * Waziristan * Baltistan * Bhutan *Republic of Sonora, *Republic of Bamako, *Kingdom of Barbados, *Republic of Tabasco, *Sultanate of Aden, *Aktobe Republic, *Shan Republic, *Kingdom of Inverkargil, *Tyver Republic, *Irkutsk SSR, *Republic of the Algarve *Kingdom of Cádiz *Kalmyk Republic. *Federal Republic of Gall (former Vichy France, Frache Comte and the Bayonne-Bordeaux-Talose area). * The Grand Incan Kingdom(GIK) - lord falconis * The Kingdom of Ireland(KOI) - DannytheKing (talk) 22:10, June 18, 2016 (UTC) * Republic of Colorado- Rdv65 (talk) 04:23, June 19, 2016 (UTC) * Create your own! MODS * Game Creator: Derpmaster21 * Head Mod:Epic * Map Mod: * Mod:Sidewinder291102 * Map:Trish pt7 (talk) 02:04, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Modship application is open, apply now! Gameplay 2115 After a 10 year long nuclear war (2020-2030), the world fell into a dark age. Only 10% of humanity survived, and they were struggling to keep themselves alive. It looked like humanity would not be able to carry on. But 75 years after the Great Nuclear War, communities have finally risen again. Will humanity regain their former glory, or will they be crushed a second time? *New England: Our band of survivors has stumbled upon a tall shelter, of what seems to be called a "clock", with a slab at the bottom saying BGEN(the other letters are too smudged to see). We decide to use it as our base. We start foraging for supplies, and looking for other survivors. One of our foragers discovered half of a "map" paper. It says: MAP OF LONDON on it. We decide to try and plot out strategic ways to try and forage for other relics of pre nuclear warfare. We also stumble on an unknown device that seems intact. The old men in our numbers say its a broadcaster that sends messages to everyone who hears it. We plan to set this up and broadcast a message to other survivors. *'Java': Our groups of survivors, lead by the old man, named Ujang Suparman, are finding the new live. The "adventure" start in the big city, and we discover the name of city, Bandung. We discover the map of this island, that says "Jawa(en:Java)". We discover some various building such as Gedung Sate(en:Satay Building), Gedung Merdeka(en:Independence Building), and Great Mosque of West Java. We also discover the strange things, such as "car", "bicycle", and "cellphone". We try to use the cellphone, and we're success. Now we know function of cellphone, for communication, entertaiment, and "internet". We use it for communication only. Now we conquer Greater Priangan(Southwestern Java). *'Greater Cambodia: '''Our group of survivors, numbering about 175, discover the ruins of what looks like city called Pnpeh (the other letters are too smudged and damaged to read),and use it as our base/capital, we discover shreds of maps that when put together is called the Map of Cambodia, and we believe that is where we are right now. We also find a building that has stocks of food and water, and another one which has a stock of clothes. They might be useful in the future. On our way out to claim the ruined city and the area surrounding it, we meet another clan of about 150 people, and we offer to merge together. They accept. *'Byzantine Empire:We ask if the Epirote and Thessalian Tribes can join with us as they are the other people on a map of Greece we found.We send an expedition to the Rhodope Mountains. *'''New England: We have gotten the broadcaster up and running. It not only broadcasts messages, but it can receive messages as well. We send out a broadcast asking if anyone is out there and if so please reply. No responses yet but we haven't given up hope. There are lots of blocked off holes in the ground, but we investigate the ones that aren't. The tunnel is actually an entrance, with the name of the THUBE, with long metal boxes at the end of the T-shaped cave. We decide to salvage everything we can find. We have found a "generator", which can generate power. This is good, because until now our citizens have been illuminated by nothing but candlelight. After installing the generator and some "light bulbs", we find out that BGEN has metal in it, along with a small map, titled WESTEROS. We thought it was another map of London, but we denied it because it looked nothing like the city we know. *Byzantine Dip:We send a message to New England describing the land we control on an apparent continent Europe, *'GIK: '''We' come out of a cave, and discover a grand stone city. A bronze plate nearby reads MACPIUU. An old man tells us stories of a land accros the sre were white ghosts came with thundersticks. We find a book with the title HISTORY OF THE APACHE. The people there sound like good allies, so we send aa runner to this place. *'''Islamic State: With the group of Survivors scatted across Iraq and Syria most having a descent to groups like Islamic Front,Jabat AL Nusra,IS, and many more. With the leader Jawdat Tal'at Yakub only receiving info via horse men riding across the State. The Capital is made Aleppo and the group sends a arm escort to Gaziantep in hope of looking for supply and members. In Iraq the group begins to work on allying with tribes in the area. (Can I be Map Maker) *'The Kingdom of Ireland(KOI)': Various people in the olden city of Dublin are always in fear of raids and gangs coming in and killing them, so a man with a sizeable amount of resource (hoarded through his grandfather and father) decides to use his resource to set up a small defence group which he expands and shares with the rest of the survivors. They thank him and some even give some farmed goods and other things as thanks. When a few months later the man announces that he has to withdraw his men, leaving the city unprotected, due to inability to meet cost for them the people start paying a form of tax for trade and in recognition for his good deeds crown him to ensure that his power is tied to them to avoid him ever abandoning them. He then expands his power and influence to the size of prewar county Dublin. *'Java': We continue our "adventure" , now we have 16,670 people in our groups. Our main group walk to the North, some of them are using bicycle and ride a horse. We discover a big city, more bigger, more larger than our base city. We discover a vehicle, similar to car, but bigger than car, and in there we discover the name of this city, JAKATA. I think that one word between letter A and T. When we continue our adventure, that's a good news, We discover Archive Building of ... INDNSA?. We also discover flag with colour red and white. Ujang says it the flag of our country, INDNSA. We discover a ship, so we build it in Northern coast using wood. Now we have 20,540 people and conquer Western Java. *'Republic of Colorado': Survivors who escape into the nearby National Park leave the forest and found a ruin Denver and a lot of military stuff leave behind with a few remaining. As the term Colorado is use often, they establish the Republic of Colorado and claim all of Colorado based on map theiy seen. A few military stuff is still working and take to repel thief. Expeditions are send to recruits survivor that may left in the forest and the nearby cities and villages. The former flag of Colorado State is chosen as the new national flag. 550 people settle in Denver while more start to arrive because of the expedition or that they fall on our settlement. The government is head by a former general who declare himself president of Colorado dispite controling only part of Denver before forming a military government. *'GIK: '''our runner comes back with a small band of the people the book called the APACHE, they have brown creatures that can pull things and run fast. They also have thundersticks. They also come with news of a nation called "rRepublic of calarodo" or something... we send the runner back to this land called "calarodo" to establish communications. *'New England': We use our resources and build vessels as we have reached the coastline of London and we want to explore more. We have 813 people in 23 vessels. We give them a broadcaster/receiver for communication purposes. More methods of transportation are available as we discover a group of horses. With the vessels going southeast, we have our new cavalry heading west. The message we received from the people of Byzantine have been responded to and we hope to meet them soon. We have prepared gifts for them upon arrival. More investigations go on in the city of London. More maps have been found, most of them London, but the ones that aren't tell of a place called "Europe". We hope to find more survivors. We celebrate our 100,000th survivor found in a place called "CABIDG UNIVRSTY". 2116 As different people all across the world escape their nuclear shelters after 75 years of hiding in, they have found some prewar technology, and put it to good use. Will this speed up the re-rise of humanity? Only time will tell. * '''Greater Cambodia: '''As we travel slowly north along a ruined road, we have joined with more tribes, and we now number a sizeable 135,000 people. Along the way, we have discovered pieces of prewar technology, like bicycles, which allow us to go faster, and also, we find something called a "iPhone", which is used for communication, entertainment, and something called "the internet". We go on the internet and find out that there is a group of survivors from a place called Java that have grouped up and made a nation. We send them a message letting us know that we have survived and we want to work together 'Response Needed. We finally arrive to a place named "NGKOR WT" and we find ruins that look hundreds, if not thousands of years old. We immediately establish a small town of about 15,000 people in the area, as when humanity rises again, this will surely become a tourist site. We make the journey back to Pnpeh and then establish another town, this time comprising of 65,000 people, leaving 55,000 to roam around, absorb more tribes, and create new cities. *'''New England The brightest minds in our city have successfully reenergized a "car", "computer" and "GPS", all of which are pre-war technologies, but the GPS is not functioning, and keeps saying "NO CONNECTION". Our best minds are working on it. Our cavalry expedition in the west have discovered a community that calls itself the Kingdom of Ireland. We hope to establish communications and an alliance. We use the "computer to look for other survivors and spot messages between "User: Derpmonster21" and "User:Hexarafo" which say that countries called Java and Greater Cambodia. We send a message to confirm our existence and establish communications. The naval explorers that headed southeast have responded, saying they have found another city, PARS, with more survivors. They set up base at "EFEL TWER" and continue to move south. More survivors found in Northern London. *'Java': We receive message from other nations, they are "Greater Cambodia" and "New-England". We don't know they but we will accept their offer as we are survivors and want to build a new world. We know about military and weapons, we discover some veterans, and ask for teach us. We continue our expansion to the east. We discover a big temple, villagers in there calls it Borobudur. We discover one letter of name of our country, O, so we call this country, INDONSA. We discover a big vehicle, it like birds and we think it can fly. Our ship construction is finished, and our explorer start to find more land. We are now have 135,680 survivors and own Western Java, Central Java, and place called YOGKARA or whatever. *'Byzantines':We annex the Thessalian and Epirote Tribes.We are overjoyed at discovering other civilizations and hope to discover New England soon.We send a ship across the Great Sea which find an area called "Gaul" by locals (OTL France).We maneuver across the place and send a ship to the Gaul Channel. *'Republic Colorado: '''We are visited by a men who said to represent the GYK people and establkish contact with the first ¨major¨ civilization , (dont get the reference on that one :P). Electricity is progressively restore trought the Whole State as knowledge gain from books is share between the people who become specialist in a domain or another. People wandering in the military base found car with big gun but it take a while to realize that oil is need, luckily, some book reveal that the former ¨Colorado¨ once produce oil, and scout are send to found those. A 20 year old found an intelligent machine that talk but more experienced members of the society take the charge, 'communicating with a civilization naming itself New England. We expand into Colorado with every villages and small community joining us, a few radio are also use to try to contact people around and make them join us, 225 join us this year, putting our number at 775. *'gik: '''we are excited to have establishid contact with this "calarodo". The grand incan kingdom also finds a "rradio" and hears of a land called "indsa" by its natives. We send a raido communicator message to them. 2117 As the scattered survivors make contact with each other, a Renaissance happens and many prewar technologies are re-discovered. Will humanity use them to self-destruct again,or will they move forward? *'Republic of Colorado: 'Harsh life is over with food production becoming enought to feed everyone and even make reserve, a few oil field are operational again and oil is extract to be send to the refinery, giving more electricity, enought to power all of former Colorado. With food not a problem anymore and a few hospital running again, doctors are not yet the best and many are still learning, birth rate start to increase in the nation with 45 birth registered. The population reach 595. A military force is establish to act as an active army and police. As most of the technologies are damage by erosion, we start to reverse engineer, car and other stuff with the hope of building them in mass. A nomad group of 38 found our state and settle in our capital, bringing our total population to 858. A few military jeeps are restore and a few horse are domesticated for travelling great distance. *'New England: We discover a few more cities and many more survivors. We set up another base in a place called Rnnes. There is a lot of greenery here and seems to have avoided damage from the war. We begin agricultural activities here. We keep heading south to explore. Signs saying Lon or Lyon keep appearing and we think we are getting near a city. We send a message of friendship to the Colorado nation. A map of the nation France is found. We positioned ourselves at northern France. Our brightest minds claim to have discovered the secret of electricity. They prove this by lighting up the BGEN. It lights up impressively. We also find a substance called coal by the elders in our numbers, but we find it highly unsustainable. Many roofs in London have blue panels on them, and we are trying to figure out what they are. We find a few "army bases" and loot them, acquiring new weapons and vehicles, reanimating them with our electricity. *'Java': We discover Map of INDONSA. But it does not write Indonsa, but INDONESIA. There's many islands, such as Sumatra, our lands Java, Borneo, Sulawesi, and Papua/New Guinea (not country). We start discover more islands, we expand to east into the extreme point. We find beautiful island, called BALI; small island, called MADURA; and big island with forest and some survivors, called Borneo. We finally discover Greater Cambodia. We ask Greater Cambodia to open relationship and trade. Cambodia Response Needed. We now are able to operate car and motorcycle, but we need some energy, so we try to research energy for transportation. We discover engine that can help human to work, called computer. We try to search the energy source of computer, and it's electricity, then we find and operate hydro power plant to produce electricity. After conquer all territory of Java and Bali, we decided to build government, called Republic of New Indonesia. Ujang Suparman as leader of survivors, elected as president. We set Bandung as capital. We begin clean some major cities. We increase our food production. 2118 Governments are beginning to rise again, the 2nd Renaissance is still going strong. All looks good for humanity, but will the leaders screw up, or will they lead their countries to prosperity? *'New England': Our expeditions have been increasing in efficiency and numbers. We have discovered the secret of the blue panels, which is sunlight, and we are hooking them up to machinery. More survivors are found in cities called L Mns, Nants, Anrs, Rims and Poters. Cities are becoming increasingly easier to find as we follow "highways". We also have cities up until Yrk. A map of Europe is found, and we discover that France is smaller than we thought. We use a "photocopier" to copy the map and send one to each expedition. *'Republic of Colorado: '''Oil start to be extract once again and refined for use, allowing car to continue operate. An expedition is send wesr and return with knowledge about an ocean. On the way, they meet survivors who tell them about the United States. The government of Colorado declare the manifest destiny and start to push West into Utah, New Mexico and Arizona where several groups of survivors join us. The Great City od Salt Lake City join us. A sect in soutern New Mexico show use the Trump Wall, they claim that Mexica are dangerous people according to legend and that Trump build it itself alone. Birth rate increase trought Coloradian territories and rumor of our existence spread in the west as far as California The population reach 2,000 people. *'Santiago de Patagonia''' The ~4.5 million citizens get literacy lessons nation wide. Noticably more steam traction engines are made in the major cites and plough the rural fields south of Buenos Aires. The railway that links Santiago de Chile Patagonia to Buenos Aires via Mendoza and Cordoba is upgraded from 1 track to 2. A extra steam train chugs around both this line and the Rawson-Viedma-Buenos Aires line. Explorers explore the unclaimed island of Tierra del Fuego. The forestry is cleared around Temuco to flue industry, people's homes and the new power-station that is built there. There is talk of restarting coal production at Río Turbio some time in the future. *'Java': Our survivors set a sail to discover more islands in former Indonesia. We discover government in Johor. We start open trade by sell herbs and spices, coffee, and tea. We interest to buy rice from Greater Cambodia. Response Needed. We continue clean major cities and rural areas. We start construction of residence, industry, and government building. We start expansion to Sumatera, Lombok, and Sumbawa. We now are able to operate computer, and begin set internet. We also discover energy of car and motorcycle, it's solar energy. **'Cambodian Response:' We accept and ask for an alliance and joint research. 2119 *'Santiago de Patagonia' The railway that links Santiago de Chile Patagonia to Temuco is upgraded from 1 track to 2. A extra steam train chugs around this line. Explorers continue to explore the unclaimed island of Tierra del Fuego. The forestry is cleared around Temuco to fuel industry, people's homes and the new power-station that is being built there. Agriculture is improved by the production of steam traction engines and threshing equipment in Cordoba and Rosario. The copper and molybdenum mine at El Teniente, Catamutún coal mine and Catamutún lime stone quarry expand from 5% of capacity to 10% (as yet the most that can be done). There is long term talk of opening Mina Invierno coal mine and Vaca Muerta oil well in the far future. More fishing boats are made and the harbour upgraded slightly in Valparaíso. *'Republic of Colorado:' Military discipline start to take shape in our territory with military discipline being instruct at school. We claim that we are the successor of the previous so called American government. Utah, New Mexico and Arizona are fully under our control and the process of improving condition there begun, local governors are chosen among pro-Colorado local. We work on restoring highway and make our way to Las Vegas, we discover casino and restart a few. The Trump Wall start to be restored wherever we see hole to make it a wall again. Rumor spread that people south are dangerous. We found an ? (Pasifica) active government? (non-player state) on the west coast and seek to establish relation (mod?). Yes you can.'We start to search for the famed zone 51 based on say of cultist leader that has great number of follower in Roswell. We send our army north lay our claim to Idaho Wyoming and Montana. ('Is there a map maker?) **'Yes, I just took it up.Trish pt7 (talk) 00:41, July 2, 2016 (UTC). ' **'I joined and I think the mod has left so I turned the year.Trish pt7 (talk) 00:41, July 2, 2016 (UTC)' *''Paradox found'' #Colorado expanded in to Arizona and found only tribal survivors, Arizona is a Non-player nation nation. #Byzantines found a land called "Gall" by the locals as they sailed around France. New England settled a ruins northern France. *''Paradox resolved'' #Northern Arizona was a not well controlled wasteland, but Tuscon and New-Phoenix are the organised heartland and begin to fight back. #Gaul exists in the former Vichy France, Frache Comte and the Bayonne-Bordeaux-Talose area. 2120 *'Mod event:' **'New Nations are formed by the local tribes and village folk in: the Republic of Sonora, Republic of Bamako, Kingdom of Barbados, Republic of Tobasco, Sultanate of Aden, Aktobe Republic, Shan Republic, Kingdom of Inverkargil, Republic of Assam, Tyver Republic, Irkutsk SSR, Republic of the Algarve, Kingdom of Cádiz and the Kalmyk Republic.' **'Northern Arizona was a not well controlled wasteland, but Tuscon and New-Phoenix are the organised heartland and begin to fight back and riot against Colorado's advance.' *'Santiago de Patagonia '''We finish exploring the unclaimed island of Tierra del Fuego and lay claim to it. We also find a bunker that has stocks of food, penicillin and water; and another one which has a stock of clothes and sleeping equipment. We take some of them back and secure the rest since they might be useful in the future. We wish to make diplomatic relations with Colorado and the Inca. *'Republic of Colorado: '''We send an offer to the people of Tucson and New Phoenix, offering them to join us peacefully for the economic advantage and to become part of a greater nation. They would be allow to send representative and govern themselve along a small part of land around in exchange of military service of one year into an unified military that would protect our nation. We start to integrate the land we grab and restore basic service. Sport event start to be organized, mainly horse race. Category:Earth's Remnants 2 Category:War Category:Post 2020 Map Games